This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-09 Year 9 Annual Progress Report Bioinformatics Core The purpose of the Bioinformatics Core is to significantly expand the bioinformatics capability launched under INBRE-1 and to establish a nationally recognized bioinformatics capability in Delaware. The objectives of the Bioinformatics Core are to: 1: Establish the Center for Bioinformatics and Computational Biology (CBCB) with faculty recruitment and new degree programs to support bioinformatics research and education for the INBRE community 2: Integrate bioinformatics and biostatistics resources at the CBCB, the Christiana Center for Outcomes Research (CCOR) and other partner institutions to strengthen the Delaware INBRE cyberinfrastructure and collaborative research and training 3: Establish an integrated and mutually beneficial cyber-infrastructure in collaboration with Delaware's IDeA partners in the Northeast region [unreadable]the Northeast Cyberinfrastructure Consortium (NECC)